


the words you did not have to say

by yxrtyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Christmas Lights, M/M, Snow, TsukiKage Week 2020, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxrtyu/pseuds/yxrtyu
Summary: Kageyama goes to Sendai's Pageant of Starlight with Tsukishima and gets left behind.Or how Kageyama finally lets Tsukishima go.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: The King and the Commoner





	the words you did not have to say

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote a twitter thread of these two in an elevator as exes and not getting back together, and here I am writing a break-up piece because I like pain I guess. Or I like putting Kageyama through pain specifically. 
> 
> This is for Tsukikage Month Week 1, and this was very much inspired by one of my favorite songs of all time: Ingrid Michaelson's "December Baby". This song is 14 years old, but it still moves me to this day. HIGHLY recommend reading along to it or just listening to it for it will add to the reading experience. 
> 
> The movie mentioned is "Like Crazy" with Felicity Jones and Anton Yelchin (RIP). Haven't seen it in a while, but I remember it being very heartbreaking.
> 
> Enjoy. Or cry. Whichever. :')

When a glacier moves through irregular terrain, cracks called crevasses develop in the fracture zone. Crevasses form because of differences in glacier velocity. If two rigid sections of a glacier move at different speeds or directions, shear forces cause them to break apart, opening a crevasse.

* * *

Tobio opened his eyes and looked at Tsukishima walking next to him who glowed prettily underneath the Christmas lights strung up and down the tall, snow dusted zelkova trees. He was a beautiful, stunning man, golden hair crowning his head like a halo with a charming smirk that pissed Tobio off. Tobio knew this for a fact. 

Tsukishima’s bright eyes that reminded Tobio of his namesake used to  _ look _ at him, but now they were only looking at him, had stopped  _ looking _ at him. Tobio also knew this as a fact, but didn’t want to accept it, couldn’t accept it for the longest. His stubborn personality and being in denial wouldn’t allow him to. 

(A fire, one that raged and burned so strong you could see for miles on end, had gone out at some point, burning embers left to cool and crumble to ash. Tobio does not know how to rekindle it.)

They walked in stiff, cold silence, no words passed between them. The only sounds accompanying the two were the laughter of kids carrying through the freezing air as they ran from tree to tree to marvel at the brilliance of them and the Christmas carols and pop songs playing on the loudspeakers. It was a merry, jolly mood fitting for the upcoming holiday and the winter season, but it did nothing for Tsukishima and Tobio, who were both in their two separate bubbles, the sounds of festivities unable to penetrate their guards.

Looking further down the tree lined sidewalk, Tobio could see the little Christmas shops dotted along it with patrons stopping by to browse merchandise and buy treats. At a stall, Tobio spotted two men, picking up a handmade hat and talking about it. One of them put the hat on the other, whose face contorted into a displeased frown while his partner laughed at his expense. It was a scene reminiscent of days when things were easy, when Tsukishima was easy.

_ “Put it on.” _

_ “No. I’ll look stupid.” _

_ “Come on, King.” Tsukishima leaned closer and gave him puppy eyes. “For me?” _

_ Tobio hesitated, completely vulnerable to Tsukishima’s expression. He was always a sucker for that face.  _

_ Sighing, Tobio shoved the reindeer chullo hat onto his head, making sure to give Tsukishima his biggest annoyed pout. Instead, Tsukishima tugged on the tassels with both of his hands as his lips curled into an infuriating smirk. _

_ “You’re precious.”  _

_ “Fuck off.” _

_ But Tsukishima ignored the jab and instead pulled on the hat to force Tobio’s face forward so that their lips could meet in a kiss that warmed Tobio up from the inside out. When they pulled apart, Tsukishima looked at him, hazel eyes that sparkled with admiration and love meant for Tobio and only Tobio.  _

_ “I love you,” Tsukishima said, voice soft like the gentle snow that fell from the sky.  _

He looked up again and saw that Tsukishima had walked a little further than him. The sight of his broad back had Tobio slow down, one step for every two that Tsukishima had taken. 

(Tsukishima had always taken steps ahead of Tobio. Tobio couldn’t even remember when he stopped looking at the man next to him and started looking at his back.)

_ “King, come on,” Tsukishima called out to him from far ahead, a teasing grin on his face. “You’re falling behind. _ ”

_ “Then wait for me, asshole.” _

_ Tsukishima’s eyes glinted with a challenge as he took off in a sprint down the street.  _

_ “Oy!” Kageyama shouted out.  _

_ The two of them weaved through people, dodging pedestrians as they jumped out of the way or pulled their children close to them. Kei might have the longest legs, but Tobio had the better endurance. It didn’t take long for him to reach Tsukishima and grab him by the arm to turn him around.  _

_ “You’re so annoying,” Tobio panted out as he glared at him.  _

_ Tsukishima’s laugh reached Tobio’s ears, and he was clearly enjoying Tobio’s disgruntled expression. The taller man reached over and wrapped a cold hand behind his neck to bring him closer to him, noses grazing each other. Underneath the lights, right here in this faerie tunnel, Tobio’s breath was stolen. _

_ Underneath these lights, Tobio had fallen in love all over again. _

Shaking his head of memories long gone, Tobio started into a light jog to catch up to Tsukishima. 

(Tobio was always catching up to Tsukishima.)

The other day, the two of them watched a movie together. It was in English, but it had Japanese subtitles on. There wasn’t much to remember about it, nothing about it stuck with Tobio, but the movie ended with the couple standing in the shower half-heartedly hugging each other, not tucking themselves into the embrace, arms weakly holding onto each other, and he looked over and saw tears falling down Tsukishima’s face for the first time in his life. Worried, Tobio reached over to brush the tears away and asked what was wrong, but Tsukishima leaned away from him and wiped his face on his own. He gave him a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and acted like nothing happened.

Except something did happen, and Tobio couldn’t understand what it was back then. 

They had finally reached the tunnel of Christmas lights where Tobio remembered chasing Tsukishima through it, both of them laughing and kissing each other in pure joy. The memory stung, a stabbing pain in his chest. He could drag up memories all he wanted, but he could not live in them or replicate them. 

Tired of being stubborn and selfish, Tobio, with a heavy heart, had come to a decision.

“Tsukishima.” 

The man turned around at the sound of his name, a blonde brow raised in question, his face passive and completely different from how he looked last year. Underneath these lights, Tsukishima was no less beautiful, no less stunning. Underneath these lights, Tobio was no less in love with him. 

“Let’s break up.”

Underneath these lights, Kageyama Tobio finally let go of Tsukishima Kei.

* * *

_You have had your fill, your fill of me._

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @__ieatcereal


End file.
